Black Widow
by GypsySun
Summary: REPOST. She's poison, yet he just kept coming back to her, despite knowing what she does. He was just *too* blind to see...


Title: Black Widow  
Author: Candice B.  
Email: candybrant...  
Category: WWE  
Pairing/Character: John Cena and Lita  
Disclaimer: I'm a college student. Do you honestly think I own anything? All  
characters belong to themselves. The song, "Dirty Diana" belongs to  
Michael Jackson (R.I.P.)  
Distribution: ask first  
Rating: M for adult themes and language, also brief images of sexual intercourse  
Summary: Everyone tried to warn him, but he was just _*_too* blind to see…  
Spoilers: None

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**[//Oh no...//]  
[//Oh no...//]  
[//Oh no...//]**_

// You'll never make me stay//  
// So take your weight off of me//  
// I know your every move//  
// So won't you just let me be?//  
// I've been here times before//  
// But I was too blind to see//  
// That you seduce every man//  
// But you won't seduce me//  
_  
_

Everyone tried to warn me about her. Warn me of how she liked to "spin her  
web of deception and lies", and use her feminine wiles and charm to lure and  
entice her victims into her game. Until it was too late--too late to see who  
she truly was beneath that beautifully painted facade of seduction and sex.  
A black widow—that's what they called her. Easy on the eyes, but deadly to  
touch; a dark beauty. Pretty fire, you're going to get burned. That was a given.  
A woman that unbelievably beautiful was sure to be one's downfall. Like the  
Kelly Clarkson song entitled, she truly was a "Beautiful Disaster"--*my*  
beautiful disaster. To me, she was everything; everything any man would want for  
himself and more.  
Although there is no such thing as perfection, she was the closest thing to  
it as possible. And like the damn fool that I was, I, like *so* many before me,  
too, had gotten ensnared and tangled up into her web. Another tally on her long list.

_**// She saying that's okay//  
// Hey baby do what you please//  
// I have the stuff that you want//  
// I am the thing that you need//  
// She looked me deep in the eyes//  
// She's touching me to start//  
// She says there's no turning back//  
// She trapped me in her heart//  
**__  
_  
Despite it all--the lies, the deception, the games, and the infatuation--I  
still love her. As horrible and sick as that sounds, I will *always* love her.

She's my life, the very air I breathe. She is everything I am, everything I want and more.  
Even in my midnight dreams, late in the darkness, it is her face that I  
see; her skin that I feel; her sweet scent that I smell. She's haunting me--I  
*know* it. Everywhere I go, everything I do, all I see is *her*. She ruined my  
life, destroyed all that I've worked for, yet I still love her.

_**// Dirty Diana, nah//  
//Dirty Diana, nah//  
//Dirty Diana, no//  
// Dirty Diana//  
// Let me be! //  
// Oh no...//  
// Oh no...//**_**  
**

It's sick. I'm sick-- I'll admit that right now. But like a drug addict, I  
just can't get enough. I can't get enough of her; she's my fix. My high--the one  
thing I can't live without. Or even *want* too. I want more—I *need* more.  
People might say that I am stupid, stupid and blind. And as much as I hate to  
admit it, they are right. I *am* stupid. Stupid for becoming so enamored with  
her that I couldn't see through her lies and deception...for wanting something  
that no man could ever *truly* attain nor capture...and blind for loving her.  
Believing that, deep within her guarded and glacial heart, she was capable of  
loving someone else besides herself--*me.*

It's said that when you fall so deeply in love with a person, you get tunnel vision; all you want to see is the good in that person and never the bad. All past indiscretions and sins no longer matter nor are relevant. Despite all the undeniable signs, you simply don't care. That was true with her…I loved her so much that I *didn't* care. Didn't care about what others thought of her, about her sexual exploits and escapades. To me, in my clouded mind, the stories were lies—vicious gossip spread by jealous co-workers who wanted what we had, who wanted to take away our happiness.

If *only* I hadn't been so blind, then maybe I could've been saved. I wouldn't have gotten so lost.

If only…

_**// She likes the boys in the band//  
// She knows when they come to town//  
// Every musician's fan //  
// After the curtains come down//  
// She waits at backstage doors//  
// For those who have prestige//  
// Who promise fortune and fame//  
// A life that's so carefree//  
**_**  
**  
Growing up, I've always been wary of those of the opposite sex, and most  
importantly, of falling in love. Love ruined you, and once you were hooked,  
there was no turning back--no escape. No...It was better to stay as far away  
from it all as possible. Run like there was no tomorrow and never look back.

_**// She's saying "that's okay"//  
// Hey baby do what you want//  
// I'll be your night loving' thing//  
// I'll be the freak you can taunt//  
// And I don't care what you say//  
// I want to go too far//  
// I'll be your everything//  
// If you just make me a star//  
**__  
_  
One night stands and quickies were what I thrived on, what sustained me  
throughout the years. Fast, dirty, no-strings-attached sex. Wham. Bam. Thank  
you, ma'am. Every self-proclaimed bachelor's remedy; not quite the pious, devout  
monk, and not enough to get involved and grow attached.  
Before her, they were *all* the same--nameless, faceless devices that were  
useful for only that one night. Same concept, different place. Every town, every  
hotel, every arena. The groupies were ubiquitous; they offered and I took.

**//**_**Dirty Diana, nah//  
//Dirty Diana, nah//  
// Dirty Diana, no//  
// Dirty Diana...//  
// Dirty Diana, nah//  
// Dirty Diana, nah//  
// Dirty Diana...//  
// Diana //  
// Diana //  
// Dirty Diana//  
// It's Dia..aa...ah//  
// Come on! //  
**_

I'll never forget the very first moment I laid eyes on her. A beautiful  
vision--an *angel*. No, to be more precise, a goddess.  
I had just transferred to Raw from Smackdown when I first saw her. No matter  
how long I live, I'll never see another woman as beautiful as she. Even then,  
she had me wrapped around her finger, and she didn't even know it.  
When I was younger, my mother, Carol, always told me that the heroes that I  
would so diligently watch on Saturday morning television, never truly existed.  
Batman. Superman. The Green Lantern. Spiderman. All of them--never existed.  
According to her, they were all "concocted to make young children believe and  
hold onto something bigger that was bigger than themselves, "  
She also told me, over empty, discarded bottles of Vodka and damp tissues,  
that no matter how much you love that person, or how hard you try, you could *never*  
them--not unless they were ready and willing to take the initiative  
to change themselves.  
_As for love?_ That was easy. According to my mother, whom had been the  
victim of messy divorce, courtesy of a habitual adulterer, love was a joke that  
would entrap you and slowly and painfully strip away your soul until there was  
nothing left. Only Mother knows best. She and my father were married for over  
twenty years, producing five boys, before he cheated on her.  
At first, like any good and devout Catholic girl, she ignored it--believing  
that if she overlooked the problem, it would eventually go away. But then it  
happened again. And again. And again. Over and over again until it had gotten to  
the point where there was no way to either deny or overlook the problem. Then,  
the inevitable--she was handed the divorce papers, and that was when she had  
took to drinking, to numb the pain.

That had been over fifteen years ago, and yet she's still hurting.

Before, I had always kept my mother's words close to my heart and never  
allowed myself to get too close to a woman, never allowed myself to get  
attached and fall in love. But as soon as I saw her, all my mother's advice  
flew out the damn window.

_**// She said I have to go home//  
// I'm real tired you see//  
// But I hate sleepin alone//  
// Why don't you come with me?//  
// I said my baby's at home//  
// She's probably worried tonight//  
// Didn't call on the phone to say I'm alright//  
// Diana walked up to me//  
// She said "I'm all yours tonight"//  
// At that, I ran to the phone//  
// Saying "Baby I'm alright"//  
//I Said But Unlock The Door,//  
//Because I Forgot The Key//  
//She Said He's Not Coming Back//  
//Because He's Sleeping With Me//  
**_

I remember the taste of her--lush and ripe--like strawberries. The way her body  
molded into mine as we reached a synchronized rhythm; the way she  
fitted so perfectly with me, as if she belonged there; the way she bit her lip  
and cried out as she reached the precipice. She was so tight--so *perfect*. And  
for a blissful hour or two, she was *mine.* Nothing else mattered--not the fans,  
not the company nor its politics, and especially not her boyfriend. She was completely  
*mine*. And I was hers.  
And yet, like always, when morning arrived, she was gone. Gone from my bed,  
my arms, and my body. But not from my heart, for she had it--it had *always*  
belonged to her. And damned if she didn't know it.  
I used to hate seeing her with her boyfriend, the sight of the two together  
always made me sick. He had everything I wanted but yet could never have--her.  
He had her, and it made me sick. It was she whom he went home to every night; it was she whose face he woke up to every morning and fell asleep with every night.  
She chose him--not me--and it hurt.  
She was a witch, a black widow. A siren whose song I could never get away  
from, for no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop coming back to her.

Everyone had warned me of her, warned me that she was poison, that she was  
dangerous, but I wouldn't stay away from her--I *couldn't.*  
If only I had listened. If only I had stayed as far away from her as humanly  
possible, then maybe...maybe I wouldn't have gotten so ensnared ,so entangled  
within her web, that I could've escaped, have gotten away. But it's too late  
now. Far too late. I'm so deep in, that no matter how hard I try, I can't ever  
escape. I am part of her now…like she's a part of me.  
She had made sure of that-- _Lita_ has made sure of that. That red-headed  
bitch had made damn that I never escaped her. Now that she has me, there is no turning back. I'm in way too deep, well past the point of no return.

God help me.

_**//Dirty Diana, nah//  
//Dirty Diana, nah//  
// Dirty Diana, no//  
// Dirty Diana...//  
// Dirty Diana, nah//  
// Dirty Diana, nah//  
// Dirty Diana...//  
// Let me be//**_


End file.
